


Auto Shop.

by TinyNerd (TiniestNerd)



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Flirting, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6363907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiniestNerd/pseuds/TinyNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Make him squirm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Auto Shop.

You dropped by the local auto shop to drop off your boyfriend’s lunch. His car had broken down so he had been holed up in the, in your opinion, dirty and a bit smelly place for the past few days. That boy would forget to eat if you didn’t bring him something so here you were.

You walked in to find the large young man under his car, working away. You walked up to his feet and gently tapped on his toes, stepping away so he could roll out. He was a bit dirty. His white shirt has black smudges and he had what looked like oil on his cheek. His jeans were in even worse shape. You gave a soft chuckle and held up a plastic bag with his favourite takeout.

“Give yourself a break. I brought you lunch”

“Mm, thanks babe”

He nodded and took the bag from you, kissing your cheek. He sat down on a nearby stool and motioned for you to join him. You sat next to him and looked at the car.

“How’s it going so far? Any progress?”

He grunted as he chewed on his burger. You took that as a no. He mumbled something about it being a piece of junk and continued munching away.

After he finished, you asked if you could stick around and keep him company while he worked.

“You might be a little bored. But do whatever you want.”

You sat back and watched him, small talking. Well, you were talking. He gave out grunts for you to continue or in agreement. He had moved on to working under the hood of his car, you could actually get a proper view of him now.

The more you watched him, you realized how strangely arousing it was. There was something really rugged about it. And his muscles moved under his skin constantly. It didn’t help that it was a hot day and the shop lacked an AC unit. He sighed in complaint as the sun only got hotter throughout the afternoon.

That’s when things really heated up, to say the least. He removed his already dirtied shirt to wipe away the sweat that collected on his brow. As many times as you saw him naked and watched him swim, it never failed to turn you on when you saw his exposed abs and fuck. Those goddamn pectorals. This wasn’t fair. And the more you looked at him, the more you realized the bit of dirt and oil only enhanced the rugged, manly vibe he had.

You decided it was time for you to get some attention from those rough hands of his. As casually as you could, you removed your outer shirt, leaving you in your white tank top. His eyes flickered over to you, lingered for a moment and then refocused on his work.

You whined softly “it’s so hot, is there any water?” He nodded his head over to the mini fridge off to the side of the garage. You followed his direction over to it and purposefully bent over so your ass was in the air as you took more time than necessary to find a bottle of water. You knew that Sousuke loved your ass. He loved kneading the supple cheeks with his large hands.You could feel his gaze on your backside and heard him take a pause in his task.

You snapped up and turned on a heel, taking a long drink. You shaped your lips so just enough water would stream down from your mouth across your neck and down your shirt. Making the white of your top transparent.

“You’re doing that on purpose, aren’t you?”

You looked up at him and cocked your head.

“No, but this is on purpose.”

You tilted your head back and poured the water over your face and neck, allowing your shirt to become even more soaked. You heard the hood of the car slam down and raised your head.

Sousuke had that dominating look in his eye you recognized very well.

“I’m going to take a half hour break. In that time I am going to fuck you so hard on this godforsaken car that the shaking should be enough to fix it. Now get over here.”


End file.
